


Antibug Anticipates

by RockSunner



Series: Smart Adversaries AU [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Chat Noir Reveal, Chloè redemption, Cosplay, Episode: s01 Antibug, F/M, Hawk Moth Reveal, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Ladybug Reveal, Suspense, ladybug!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: What if Antibug used the decoy cellphone to learn more about Ladybug?





	1. Phone Tag

After Ladybug threw her into the elevator to get her out of the way, Chloé returned to her room. She was furious at the rough treatment – she had just wanted to help!

Chloé was watching on the hotel security cameras as Ladybug and Chat Noir finished the fight with the glitter-covered Vanisher. The akuma turned out to be in the designer brooch Chloé had given Sabrina, just as she had said.

"I knew it! So, who was right then, huh?" said Chloé angrily.

Ladybug caught and purified the akuma, and returned everything to normal with a "Miraculous Ladybug" charm.

Sabrina came back to herself. "Uh, what happened? What am I doing here? Oh no! It's the brooch Chloé gave me!"

Ladybug offered a fist to Chat Noir for a "pound it" but he didn't respond.

Chat asked, "Why didn't you listen to Chloé? She was only trying to help."

"First, because that girl put us in danger," said Ladybug. "And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar."

"You're calling _me_ a liar?! How dare you?" said Chloé . "I was your hugest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh!"

She threw the remote across the room, and the channel changed from the closed-circuit TV monitors to the news channel. Nadja Chamack had cameras aimed at the hotel's front entrance.

"Coming to you live from the hotel where Ladybug and Cat Noir have just defeated Vanisher," said Nadja. "Here they are now."

The attention and praise Ladybug was getting from the reporters only made Chloé angrier.

"I'm through with you, Ladybug!" said Chloé.

Chloé tore off the mask of her Ladybug cosplay outfit and stomped on it. Then she sank on her knees to the floor and began to cry. She had turned on her hero only because her hero turned on her – and it hurt.

There was a voice in her mind and her hurt focused into rage.

"Antibug, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug has let you down, I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together?"

"You can count on me, Hawk Moth!"

A cloud of purple magic surrounded her and revealed a new costume like Ladybug's, but with an inverted color scheme, black with red spots.

"There will only be one heroine in Paris. Me, Antibug!"

Antibug switched off the TV just after Ladybug said, "Chat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."

"Mwah!" said Antibug, blowing a fake kiss. "Your time is up, Ladybug."

* * *

Antibug swung down with her yo-yo to the awning above the hotel's main doors. It looked like Ladybug was about to leave, but she turned back when she saw the akumatized villain.

Antibug said, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!"

"Chloé?" said Ladybug and Chat Noir together.

Antibug leaped down in front of them, with her yo-yo ready.

"Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!"

Ladybug whispered something to Chat Noir.

"Go ahead, I can take care of her," said Chat, turning to face Antibug as Ladybug hurried away.

"Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir," Antibug mocked.

"We'll see each other again soon, trust me!" said Ladybug.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Antibug," said Chat Noir.

Antibug said "I love a good catfight!"

She flung her yo-yo at Chat Noir, but he leaped up out of the way.

They battled on the hotel awning. Antibug leaped and swung to get higher attack ground. Chat Noir followed by vaulting with his pole.

* * *

They reached the porch that was off of Antibug's suite, one floor below the upper deck and swimming pool level.

Antibug was there first and ready when Chat Noir vaulted up. She sent the yo-yo spinning around him, tying him to his extended vaulting pole. Chat was helpless – he couldn't break the line or bend the pole.

"Gotcha!" said Antibug.

"Hey, cats like to play with string, but not this much!" said Chat Noir.

"I'm going to need the yo-yo line back before Ladybug shows up to fight," said Antibug. "Just a second."

Antibug remembered a few pieces of strong rope in her room. She had used them for superhero cosplay, to tie up Big Moustachio when she defeated him.

Antibug tied Chat Noir to the pole with rope around his chest, his arms behind his back, and his feet together, and pushed the pole out from the roof so that Chat Noir was suspended over the huge drop to the ground. She stood on the pole, letting it bounce up and down a little. Only her weight was keeping him from falling.

"Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?" asked Antibug.

"And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?" asked Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth sent a telepathic message, "Keep it up, Antibug, Chat Noir is the perfect bait!"

"Team up with me, Cat Noir!" said Antibug.

"Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon."

Antibug began to jump on her end of the pole, causing Chat to bounce up and down.

"I know you can hear me Lady-brat, wherever you are," said Antibug. "You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Chat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then, take a good look at Chat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten. One..."

"Uh… could you make that 20?" said Chat Noir.

Antibug's count reached four before she heard a voice close by.

"Chat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."

"Ladybug!" said Antibug.

Antibug picked up a large porch chair and weighted down the end of the pole. She was eager to confront her enemy rather than wait for Ladybug to bring her earrings in surrender.

Antibug checked behind the bushes on one side of the porch. Nobody there. It had sounded like the voice came from this side. If not here, then the level above. She leaped up there.

Nobody was there, but there was a cellphone on the railing. Antibug picked it up and replayed the recording.

"Chat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."

"You think you're so smart, Ladybug," said Antibug.

Antibug had an idea. Her face glowed with anticipation as she stopped the news feed app and reached the main screen.

The phone was unlocked. Antibug opened the photo gallery and found selfies.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! No wonder Ladybug is such a jerk."

Hawk Moth sent, "You have done well, Antibug. Now go to Marinette's home and threaten her family. She will have to surrender her Miraculous if you do."

"No, I don't want to do it that way."

"You threatened the life of Chat Noir. What's the difference?"

"I just wanted to lure her out, to fight her. I have to prove I'm better than Ladybug so I can take her place."

"If you must. But don't tell Ladybug you know her secret."

"Why not?"

"Just in case. I don't want her to know that I know. If you fail I'll be able to attack with surprise next time."

"I'm not going to fail!"

Irritated by Hawk Moth's lack of faith in her, Antibug used her yo-yo to make a spectacular swing from the corner of the building.

Hawk Moth sent one final message, "Goodbye, Antibug. Dead women tell no tales."

In an instant, Antibug's yo-yo vanished. Her color-inverted costume became a Ladybug cosplay one again.

* * *

Chloé was falling. She screamed.

Then Ladybug was there, gripping her tightly. With her own yo-yo she landed them safely on the porch, where Chat Noir now stood, free of the ropes.

Chloé remembered everything she had done as Antibug because her akuma had been pulled rather than being lost by breakage of the akumatized object.

"Ladybug, you saved my life! I'm not sure I can be your fan anymore... but I have to tell you something."

"Chloé, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice."

"I accept your apology. I have one for you, too. I'm sorry that, because of me, Hawk Moth knows your secret identity!"

"What? How?"

"That phone you left to decoy me... I opened up the photo gallery. There are all sorts of selfies of you, Marinette."

"Wait... did you say Marinette?" asked Chat.

"We'll talk about that later, Chaton. Chloé, did Hawk Moth say what he was going to do with the information?" asked Ladybug.

"He wanted me to threaten your family. When I wouldn't, he wanted me not to tell you what I knew, so he could attack with surprise. Then he tried to kill me. He pulled my power so I would fall."

"What a monster!" said Chat.

"My parents! They're in danger!" said Ladybug. "I've got to call and warn them. Where's my phone?"

"I left it upstairs," said Chloé. "Use mine. You wear gloves so I don't have to worry about messy fingerprints."

Ladybug took the phone and made the call to the bakery.

A deep voice answered. "Hello?"

"This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I need to speak with my parents."

"They're here with me, but they can't come to the phone right now. They will stay safe as long as you do exactly as I say."


	2. Suitable

Hawk Moth stood in the kitchen area on the third floor of the Dupain-Cheng home. The small room also served as a dining area and family room with a television.

Right now, it served as a hostage area. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were each bound to chairs that faced Hawk Moth and the door. They were gagged with cheesecloth from the bakery.

"You won't have long to wait," said Hawk Moth. "A family that I tie together – they die together."

They moaned but were unable to speak. They couldn't warn their daughter of his intentions.

This was a tiny place, compared to own mansion. At the ground level was the bakery. The next floor up contained a master bedroom and a bathroom. The next was the room where Hawk Moth waited. There was a ladder-like staircase above the kitchen area, leading to a trapdoor to the attic.

This room was the best for his purposes – there were windows in every direction. The bedroom level had only two.

* * *

Hawk Moth watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of the bakery. She stumbled a little and Chat Noir caught her.

"How touching..." Hawk Moth sneered.

As he had instructed, they placed their weapons on the ground – both the spotted yo-yo and the silver baton.

He heard them coming up the stairs. Victory was so close.

The doorbell rang.

He put the tip of his sword to the mother's chest.

"Come in... the door is unlocked. Make no sudden moves, or she dies."

Chat Noir came in, followed by Ladybug.

"We're here. Now let them go!" said Ladybug.

"You must each surrender your Miraculous first," said Hawk Moth.

"We can't trust him," said Chat Noir.

"We have no choice," said Ladybug.

"I'll take your Miraculous first, Chat Noir. Ladybug is less likely to try something, with her family in peril."

Chat Noir pulled off his ring, and instantly detransformed.

"Adrien! It can't be..." said Hawk Moth, astonished.

"It's you, Father!" said Adrien. "You monster!"

The attack came from above, from the stairs to the attic, while Hawk Moth was still shocked with the revelation. With a flash of red, a yo-yo struck his chest. It stuck to the Butterfly pin, and pulled it away as the yo-yo reeled back in. Hawk Moth detransformed.

Adrien tackled his father, and an instant later Ladybug leaped upon him from the stairs and helped to hold him down.

The other Ladybug, the one who had entered the room from the main door, moved past them all to get a knife from the kitchen and cut her parents free.

When they were unbound, both parents hugged Marinette tightly.

Tom said, "Marinette, I'm so happy you didn't get hurt. You've been in terrible danger all this time! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to keep my secret identity from everyone so that something like this wouldn't happen," said Marinette. "Today I made a dumb mistake by using my cell phone, and I exposed you to danger."

"It's all right," said Sabine. "Everyone is safe. And I'm proud of the way you've been protecting the city."

"I'm proud of you, too," said Tom. "And we... we need to talk more about this later."

Tom helped stand guard over Gabriel while Sabine called the police.

* * *

"Two Ladybugs? How can this be?" asked Gabriel Agreste as the police were about to take him away.

"I'm in costume, but I have no powers," said Marinette. "Chat Noir leaped with me and helped me land."

"I can't believe you tricked me with a cheap Halloween costume!" said Gabriel.

"It's not cheap! It's the most detailed replica money can buy," said the other Ladybug.

"It fooled a rock star and a news reporter for several minutes, even with the wrong hair," said Marinette.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair," said Ladybug, a.k.a. Chloé.

"But your hair looks nothing like Ladybug's and mine does," said Marinette. "That's why I had to be the decoy while you used the real earrings for a surprise attack."

"Coming in through your skylight and then sneaking the trapdoor open worked perfectly," said Chloé.

"I thought you were dead," said Hawk Moth. "I wasn't expecting..."

"Too bad for you," said Chloé.

"How did you manage to pull my Butterfly Miraculous off with a yo-yo?" asked Hawk Moth.

Chloé showed the yo-yo. It had a piece of gum stuck to the edge, and the Butterfly Miraculous was stuck to the gum.

"I used a Lucky Charm to get a piece of gum when I arrived on the roof here," said Chloé. "I came up with the idea of chewing it and using it for a sticky fishing line."

"That's the way to do it," said Marinette. "You provide imagination and creativity, and the Lucky Charm provides the luck to make even the silliest plan work."

"It was a brilliant plan," said Chloé. "The only difficult part was the heroic sacrifice I made to chew and handle common gum."

"Chloé, we know you have no problem handling gum," said Adrien. "You put some on Marinette's seat on the day I arrived at school."

"I just took it out of my mouth," said Chloé. "Sabrina put it on the seat. Don't blame her – it was merely a harmless prank."

"And this was a life-or-death situation," said Marinette. "It wasn't an akuma attack. If anyone had been killed a Miraculous Ladybug Charm wouldn't have brought them back. Thank you for saving our lives."

"It was nothing. I've seen a new side of you Marinette. I thought you were outrageously rude to me, but now that I know what it feels like to be a hero, I admire that spark of courage in you."

"Thank you," said Marinette. "Maybe we can be friends now?"

"I'll consider it..." said Chloé. "I'm trying to reconcile my feelings. I've been your worst classroom enemy, but also your biggest fan."

"Frenemies?" asked Marinette.

"That works, for now," said Chloé.

The police took Gabriel away, to be charged with terrorism, kidnapping, and attempted murder.

Marinette changed out of the costume and returned it to Chloé.

Chloé returned the earrings. She called her father and got a ride home.

* * *

"Honey... I don't think you should be Ladybug anymore," said Sabine.

"I agree," said Tom. "This is too much for someone your age."

"We're not going to be heroes much longer. With our identities exposed, and Hawk Moth defeated, it's time to retire. What do you think, Chat? I mean, Adrien."

Adrien had been mostly hanging back, quiet and brooding, since learning the identity of Hawk Moth,

"I don't know what to do now," said Adrien. "My home, my life, it's over."

"Don't say that!" said Marinette. "Your father turned out to be a villain, but you're great. I mean, you're a good guy!"

"I can't go home. The news crews will be all over me," said Adrien. "From famous model to son of a supervillain. They'll be brutal."

"Stay with us," said Tom.

"At least until things settle down," said Sabine.

"You can sleep on my chaise lounge!" offered Marinette, and then she turned bright pink.

"The couch in the living room would be better, darling," said Sabine.

"What will you do with the magical jewelry?" asked Tom.

"Give it back, if I can," said Marinette. "Someone else can be Ladybug."

"And someone else can be Chat Noir," said Adrien.

"It would be better if it was someone that none of us knew. If someone else comes along who wants these powers, they won't be able to get a lead from us," said Marinette.

"How can you find someone?" asked Adrien.

"I'll ask my kwami," said Marinette.

"Kwami?" asked Sabine and Tom together.

"That's a secret," said Marinette. "It's part of the Miraculous stuff. Don't worry, soon I'll be just a normal girl with a normal life."

"And I'll be a normal guy with a normal life," said Adrien. "I hope."

"We'll help each other get back to normal again," said Marinette. "Together."

**The End**


End file.
